A watermark, which is a type of digital marker, often is embedded into audio data to identify the owner or source of the audio data for copyright protection purposes or to transfer other non-audio information. Typically, a watermark is added to audio data prior to encoding or after encoding. However, this approach renders the watermark relatively easy to detect and modify, and thus susceptible to tampering or removal by unauthorized entities.